


I'm Parked Here.

by Inspiration_63



Category: Merlin (TV), Parked (2010), مرتور, مرلین
Genre: Fanfictions, Iran, M/M, Persian - Freeform, ایران, فارسی, فن فیکشن
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_63/pseuds/Inspiration_63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>سرش را بالا گرفت و به موج ها خیره شد. افکارِ داخل ذهنش بدون اینکه پردازش بشوند، یکی یکی می آمدند و میرفتند. نگاهش یک جا ثابت مانده بود، ولی چیزی را نمیدید. بعد از آن همه فریادی که زده بود، حنجره اش درد میکرد، ولی هنوز هم میخواست داد بزند. ناخودآگاه بلند شد و چرخید، راهش را به سمت چیزی که زمانی ماشین بود، کج کرد، تنها ماشین پارک شده ی جاده ی ساحلی دابلین.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D  
> Hmm OK, I've found this awesome place very empty of Persian FanFictions, I think I saw just one here.. So I began writing one. I've never wrote any stories, this is my first and first work :D  
> Maybe I’ll translate it to English later, idk, It’s hard I guess :s  
> The basic idea and most of the FanFic happening is from “Parked (2010)”,GOD IT WAS SO FUCKING SAD, my tears just fell and fell and fell.. Especially when Cathal died alone.. Normally I never cry for any movie :/  
> I don’t think there are many Persian people who ship Merthur, btw I hope my Persian friend enjoy this ;)
> 
> سلام :D  
> دیدم اینجا خیلی خیلی فن فیکشن فارسی کمه، فکر کنم فقط یه دونه دیدم.. گفتم یکی بنویسم. من قبلاً هیچ داستانی ننوشتم، این اولین کارمه :D  
> شاید بعداً به انگلیسی ترجمش کردم، نمیدونم، فک کنم سخت باشه :s  
> ایده اولیه و بیشتر اتفاقای داستان از فیلم  
> “Parked (2010)”  
> خدایااا به طرز وحشتناکی غمگین بود، اشکام همینجور میریختن.. مخصوصاً وقتی کاتال تنهایی مرد.. من معمولاً سر هیچ فیلمی گریه نمیکنم :/  
> و خواهش میکنم ازتون.. اگه از این به بعد جایی معتادی رو دیدید، دربارش فکر بد نکنید.. شاید اون خودش نمیخواسته توی این موقعیت باشه.. شما از هیچ چیزِ زندگیِ اون خبر ندارید..  
> شما رو نمیدونم ولی من خودم اول از همه سر فیلمش، و بعد سر همین داستان تا چند روز افسرده بودم. خلاصه که خود دانید :D  
> فکر نکنم ایرانی های زیادی باشن که مرتور شیپر باشن، به هر حال امیدوارم دوستای فارسی زبانم ازش لذت ببرن ;)  
> خودم از اینکه بگم نظر بدین و فلان و بهمان خوشم نمیاد. اگه دلتون خواست نظرتونو بهم بگید

* * *

در خونه با شدت باز شد و پسری 24، 25 ساله با چشم های آبی و موهای بلوند، با لباس هایی که مشخص بود از طبقه مرفه جامعه هست، از خونه خارج شد. به دنبالش دختری بیرون اومد و سعی کرد که به پسر برسه.

-       آرتور!

-       تنهام بذار مرگانا.

-       آرتور صبر کن، اون منظوری نداشت، خودت میدونی که همیشه موقع سالگرد مامان اعصابش به هم میریزه، به علاوه ما تازه اسباب کشی کردیم، اون خسته اســ..

-       نمیخواد طرفشو بگیری، خودت بگو! چند بار شده؟؟.. حق با اونه، اگه خیلی از دیدن من عذاب میکشه، نمیذارم بیشتر از این اذیت بشه.

-       خودت میدونی که اینطور نیست! صبر کن خواهش میکنم!

پسر قدم هاشو بلندتر کرد و خیلی زود از دختر دور شد. دختر نفس نفس زنان ایستاد و با  نا امیدی به برادرش که دور میشد نگاه کرد. امیدوار بود که قصدش برای فرار از خونه فقط یک عصبانیت لحظه ای باشه و شب برای شام برگرده..

بعد از چند ثانیه برگشت و داخل خونه بزرگی که به تازگی در یکی از بهترین محله های ایرلند خریده بودند شد و در رو بست. انعکاس صدای در داخل خونه پیچید. نگاهی به اطراف انداخت. جعبه های کوچک و بزرگ همه جای خونه رو پر کرده بودن. چند روز بود که از انگلستان به ایرلند نقل مکان کرده بودند و هنوز کاملا ساکن نشده بودند.

دختر به سمت راه پله رفت و از پله هایی که به نظر میرسید بی انتها باشن، بالا رفت. اتاق پدرش رو از بین چندین اتاق پیدا کرد و داخل شد. مردی با موهای خاکستری، با کمری که کمی خمیده شده بود، پشت پنجره ایستاده بود و مرگانا مطمئن بود که رفتن آرتور رو تماشا میکرد. تو یه دست مرد لیوان شراب و تو دست دیگه اش سیگاری بود که بدون استفاده روشن مونده و خاکسترش روی کفپوش میریخت.

دختر آهی کشید و پدرش رو چند بار صدا زد تا بالآخره متوجهش بشه. مرد با حواس پرتی برگشت و به دخترش خیره شد. ناگهان فریاد کشید و دستش رو بالا و پایین برد. ته سیگار روی کفپوش افتاد و بعد از چند ثانیه خاموش شد. مرد ناچار دستش رو داخل لیوان شرابش فرو کرد تا دردش آروم بشه. مرگانا خنده اش گرفت و سعی کرد که خنده اش رو پنهون کنه، ولی مرد متوجه شد و ناخودآگاه لبخند زد. مرگانا با دیدن لبخند پدرش، کمی آروم شد، سرش رو پایین انداخت و جلوتر اومد،خواست درباره آرتور صحبت کنه، ولی وقتی سرش رو بالا آورد، فهمید وقت خوبی برای صحبت در این باره نیست، در عوض مشتی به بازوی پدرش زد و گفت:

-       وقتی خونه ی به این بزرگی میخری باید فکر چیدن وسایل هم باشی! قرار نیست که همشونو بنده بچینم؟!

اوتر دستش رو روی بازوش گذاشت، به صورت دخترش خیره شد و گفت:

-       قسم میخورم تو قرار بود پسر به دنیا بیای!

مرگانا خندید و مشت دیگری به بازوی پدرش زد و قبل از اینکه پدرش بخواد تلافی کنه فرار کرد. اوتر لبخندی زد و به دنبال دخترش از اتاق بیرون رفت..

* * *

آرتور دست هاشو داخل جیبش کرد و با قدم های بلند، بی هدف توی شهر راه میرفت. اطرافشو نگاه کرد و وقتی مطمئن شد که کسی نزدیکش نیست، بلند بلند شروع به حرف زدن با خودش کرد:

-       لعنتی هروقت که سالگرد مامان میشه، همه ناراحتیشو سر من خالی میکنه، دیواری کوتاه تر از دیوار من پیدا نمیکنه، انگار تقصیر منه که مامان موقع تولدِ من از دنیا رفت..

بغض گلوشو میگیره و چشماش شروع به سوزش میکنه، دست میکنه تو کوله اش و موزیک پلیر و هندزفری اش رو بیرون میاره..

-       نه، نه، نمیذارم بریزید اشکای لعنتی..

هندزفری رو داخل گوشش میذاره، موزیک راک رو با صدای بلند Play میکنه. دوباره دستاش رو داخل جیبش میذاره و به فکر فرو میره.. بعد از چند ساعت سرشو بالا میاره و اطرافو نگاه میکنه. خیلی دور شده بود، جلوتر یه جاده ساحلی رو میبینه که گوشه اش یه ماشین زرد پارک شده بود.

-       حالا کدوم گوری برم؟ ما که تازه اومدیم ایرلند، هیچ رفیقی ندارم..

بی هدف جلو رفت، روی صندلی ای که به نظر زمانی سبز بود، نشست و به اقیانوس جلوش خیره شد. تصمیمشو گرفته بود. دیگه به خونه برنمیگشت.. سرشو به صندلی تکیه داد و چشماشو بست.

با نفس هایی که به صورتش میخورد چشماشو با ترس باز کرد و سرشو با سرعت بالا آورد..

-       آآآآآآخ!!

دستش رو روی پیشونیش که داشت از درد میترکید گذاشت، با سرعت از روی صندلی بلند شد و برگشت. اون سمت صندلی پسری استخونی و لاغر مثل آرتور دستش رو روی پیشونیش گذاشته بود و خم شده بود.

-       تو دیگه کدوم خری هستی؟؟!

پسر سرشو بالا آورد. آرتور جا خورد و کمی عقب رفت. پسر 20، 21 ساله ای  با چشم های گود افتاده، پوست تیره و لب های کبود خیره نگاهش میکرد. پشتش کمی خمیده بود و لباس های کهنه ولی تمیزی پوشیده بود.

آرتور با پوزخند نگاهش کرد و با لحن تحقیر آمیزی گفت:

-       معتادی، نه؟

پسر چیزی نگفت و فقط خیره نگاهش کرد. بعد برگشت و راهشو سمت ماشینی که گوشه جاده پارک شده بود کج کرد. انگار که آرتور براش ذره ای اهمیت نداشت.

آرتور با تعجب رفتن پسر رو نگاه میکرد. از اینکه بدون هیچ عکس العملی نسبت به تحقیرش، راهشو کشید و رفت، حرصش گرفت. همیشه قلدر مدرسه و دانشگاه بود و عادت داشت بغض ها و گریه های بقیه رو بعد از تحقیر کردنشون ببینه.

با تردید دنبال پسر راه افتاد. پسر متوجه آرتور نشد، داخل ماشین زرد رنگ، روی صندلی راننده نشست. آرتور دید که پسر سیگاری آتش زده بود و پک های عمیقی بهش میزد. آرتور آهسته جلو رفت و لگد محکمی به بدنه ماشین زد:

-       هـــــــی هاهاها!!

پسر از جا پرید، سیگار روی شلوارش افتاد. خنده آرتور بلند شد و از اینکه حال پسرک رو گرفته بود کیف میکرد. پسر در حالی که سعی میکرد سیگار رو از روی شلوارش خاموش کنه، از روی صندلی بلند شد. آتشِ سیگار قسمت کوچکی از شلوارش رو سوراخ کرده بود. سرش رو با خشم بالا آورد و به آرتور که هنوز در حال خنده بود نگاه کرد. با قدم های بلند به سمت آرتور رفت و چشماش رو با عصبانیت روی صورتش دوخت:

-       چه غلطی کردی؟؟

خنده ی آرتور قطع شد. با تعجب سرشو بالا آورد. چشمش به دندون های زرد پسر افتاد که با خشم محکم به هم فشرده میشدند. کمی با ترس عقب رفت. پسر که انگار جرئت پیدا کرد بود، با حالتی خمار جلوتر اومد.

-       هی.. بیخیال مرد.. یه شلواره دیگه!

-       آره! واسه تو یه شلواره! واسه من تنها لباسیه که دارم!

پسر با صدای بلند فریاد میزد و جلوتر میومد، آرتور دستش رو مشت کرد و ضربه محکمی به صورت پسر زد. پسر تلو تلو خوران عقب رفت و روی زمین افتاد. آرتور با لبخندی پیروزمندانه نگاهش میکرد، که پسر بلند شد و عصبانی تر به سمت آرتور اومد. آرتور هیچ کس رو تا این حد عصبانی ندیده بود. در یک تصمیم آنی عقبگرد کرد و دوان دوان از جاده ساحلی بیرون رفت. کمی که دور شد پشت سرش رو نگاه کرد. پسر همونجا ایستاده بود و به شلوارش که سوراخ کوچکی روش ایجاد شده بود نگاه میکرد.

* * *

هوا تاریک شده بود. غرور آرتور این اجازه رو بهش نمیداد که شب رو بیرون از خونه بگذرونه، ولی چاره ای نداشت. با پولی که داشت اتاقی در هتل اجاره کرد، ولی پول فقط برای یک شب کافی بود. آرتور با قلبی پر از نفرت از پدرش به خواب رفت.

* * *

اوتر از پنجره به سیاهی شب خیره شده بود و غم قلبش رو پر کرده بود. هیچ وقت فکر اینکه زندگی ایگرِین به خاطر زندگی دادن به آرتور تموم شد، از سرش بیرون نمیرفت. و همین باعث میشد که هرگز نتونه رفتار خوبی با آرتور داشته باشه، و دل آزردگی اش رو با دستورات مختلف به آرتور، سخت گرفتن بهش، و.. نشون میداد. آرتور حتی رشته ی دانشگاهی اش رو هم مطابق با سلیقه پدرش انتخاب کرده بود؛ تاریخ باستان.

اوتر با خودش فکر کرد که چندروز دور بودن از خونه برای آرتور بد نیست. خودش رو گول میزد و فکر میکرد که مقصر اصلی آرتور هست. در حالی که خودش مقصر تمام این ماجراها بود..

* * *

آرتور با اوقاتی تلخ داخل شهر قدم میزد. اول روز به یکی از توالت های عمومی شهر رفته بود تا بلکه بتونه مثلاً حموم کنه؛ چون بدون پول، هتل قبولش نمیکرد. پول کمی که براش مونده بود رو باید نگه میداشت. هر کس که وارد دستشویی میشد نگاه تحقیر آمیزی به اون مینداخت و این نگاه ها برای آرتورِ مغرور خیلی سخت بود.

هوا کاملا تاریک شده بود و آرتور هنوز بی هدف قدم میزد. اواخر پاییز بود و سردی هوا غیر قابل تحمل شده بود. بعد از چندین ساعت پیاده روی بی هدف، دوباره خودشو وسط جاده ساحلی پیدا کرد. آرتور آهسته و با کنجکاوی به سمت ماشین زرد رنگ رفت، وقتی نزدیک ماشین رسید، در ماشین با شدت باز شد، آرتور سریع برگشت و پشتش رو به ماشین کرد. [یه چیزی تو مایه های سوت زدن و به در و دیوار نگاه کردن! :))] در حالی که از سرما تقریبا بالا پایین میپرید، به طرف صندلیِ رنگ و رو رفته رفت. با ناراحتی نگاهی به صندلی انداخت.

-       پوف چاره ای ندارم..

روی صندلی دراز کشید و سعی کرد تا خودش رو با لباساش بپوشونه. بعد از چند دقیقه بدنش کاملا بی حس شده بود و احساس میکرد داره یخ میزنه. توی فکر رفته بود و سعی میکرد انگشت های پاهاش رو کمی تکون بده، که با صدای ضربه ای به صندلی به هوا پرید.

-       یا خدااا چه خبر شده؟!

با ترس دور و برش رو نگاه کرد، سایه ی شخصی رو نزدیک صندلی دید. تکه چوبی که کنار صندلی افتاده بود برداشت و عقب رفت.

-       نترس پرنسس، منم.

آرتور نه تنها ترسش کمتر نشد، بلکه حالت تهاجمی بیشتری به خودش گرفت.

-       ببین اون فقط یه شوخی بود خب؟ برات یه شلوار دیگه میخرم! قبوله؟

پسر بلند خندید و جلوتر اومد.

-       یه وریِ معتاد به چی میخندی؟؟

پسر تقریبا نزدیک آرتور رسیده بود. به طور ناگهانی نوک انگشتش رو به بینی آرتور چسبوند. آرتور جا خورد و سرشو عقب کشید.

-       داری یخ میزنی!!

-       اوه آره ممنون که گفتی!

آرتور روی صندلی نشست و لباسش رو بیشتر دورش پیچید. پسر صندلی رو دور زد و کنار آرتور نشست. آرتور کمی ازش فاصله گرفت. پسر نگاهی به آرتور انداخت و بعد چیزی رو که همراهش آورده بود بین فاصله خودش و آرتور روی صندلی گذاشت.

-       اعتیاد مسری نیستا. من چیزی ندارم که ازم بترسی.

آرتور جواب نداد. زخم کوچیک گوشه دهن پسر، باعث شد یاد مشتی که بهش زد بیفته. حس قلدر بودن دوباره توی وجودش رشد کرد. نگاهی به وسیله روی صندلی انداخت و گفت:

-       این چیه؟

-       بهش میگن فلاسک.

-       جدی؟ شبیه هرچی هست غیر از فلاسک.

-       خب.. تا وقتی تو وضعیت من نباشی معنی خلاقیت رو نمیفهمی! بس که مخت بی استفاده میمونه.

پسر ریز خندید. آرتور از اینکه پسر دستش می انداخت حرص میخورد. پسر از مثلا (!) فلاسک که شاملِ چند قطعه فلزِ به هم جوش خورده بود، مایعی داغ توی دو لیوان ریخت و یکی رو به سمت آرتور گرفت. آرتور با تردید به محتویات لیوان و به خود لیوان نگاهی انداخت.

-       ببین من هرچی هم باشم، تمیزم. میتونی خودت لباسام رو ببینی که یه ذره کثیفی روشون نیست.

حق با اون بود. به علاوه آرتور تقریبا یخ زده بود. لیوان رو از دستش گرفت و پرسید:

-       حالا چی توش هست؟

پسر با مکث جواب داد:

-       یه جور معجونه.. وقتی مادرم زنده بود برام درست میکرد.

آرتور زیرچشمی نگاهی به پسر انداخت. [خب من خسته شدم از بس نوشتم پسره! اسمشو میشه لطف کنی بپرسی؟؟ :|]

-       من تحقیرت کردم، بهت مشت زدم.. نکنه اون یکی دیگه بود؟

پسر شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و گفت:

-       بهم یاد دادن کینه ای نباشم.

-       .. اسم من آرتوره.

-       مرلین.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

-       .. اسم من آرتوره.

-       مرلین.

آرتور خنده رو توی صدای مرلین تشخیص داد، سرش رو سمت مرلین چرخوند. گوشه لب های مرلین بالا رفته بود و برجستگیِ استخوون های گونه اش توی نورِ کم کاملا پیدا بود. آرتور با خودش فکر کرد کجای حرفش خنده دار بود..؟

-       تو دختری؟؟ این استخوون های گونه چیه دیگه؟؟

لبخند مرلین پر رنگ تر شد.

-       هان؟؟ چرا میخندی خو؟؟؟

مرلین جوابی نداد و به لیوانش خیره شد. آرتور بیخیال جواب سؤالش شد و محتویات لیوان رو مزه کرد.

-       فوق العادست! خیلی خوشمزه است.

مرلین به لبخندی کفایت کرد. سیگاری از جیبش بیرون آورد و روشنش کرد. پک های عمیقی بهش میزد انگار که روحش داخل اون یه نخ سیگاره و باید با تمام وجود اون رو داخل بدنش بکشه. نگاهی به آرتور انداخت، سیگار رو سمتش گرفت.

-       یه نخ میخوای؟

-       نع. من سیگار نمیکشم.

مرلین شونه هاشو بالا انداخت. بعد از چند دقیقه با کنجکاوی پرسید:

-       از خونه فرار کردی؟

-       آره.

-       از سر و وضعت معلومه مثل پرنسس ها زندگی میکنی.. چرا فرار کردی؟

آرتور جواب نداد. مرلین پرسید:

-       کجا خودتو میشوری؟

-       لعنتی حتی فکرشم نمیتونی بکنی! تو توالت عمومی. توی عمرم کاری شرم آور تر از این انجام نداده بودم.

-       چرا مراکز ورزشی رو امتحان نمیکنی؟

-       واسه چی؟!

-       واسه شرکت تو المپیک! واسه تمیز شدن دیگه.

-       همم بد فکری نیست!

-       اگه خواستی فردا با هم میریم که نشونت بدم.

-       هوم.. باشه..

بلند شد و سمت ماشینِ پارک شده رفت. آرتور با تردید بلند شد. نگاهی به ماشین انداخت و دنبال مرلین راه افتاد.

-       اینجا خونته؟

-       بله، قصد مسخره کردن که نداری؟؟

-       نه.

مرلین نگاهی به صندلی که کوله آرتور کنارش روی زمین بود انداخت.

-       میخوای با هم بخوابیم؟

-       چییییییییییی؟؟؟ منظورت چیه؟؟؟! حرفشم نزن!!!!

مرلین با بهت به آرتور نگاه کرد. آرتور چشم هاش گرد شده بود و عقب عقب میرفت.

-       من.. فقط گفتم شاید روی اون صندلی یخ بزنی همین.

آرتور چند لحظه به مرلین خیره موند، از قضاوت بیجایی که کرده بود عصبانی شد. همونطور که با خشم سمت صندلی میرفت گفت:

-       نه یخ نمیزنم نگران نباش!!

مرلین رفتن آرتور رو نگاه کرد. شونه بالا انداخت و داخل ماشینش شد.

* * *

آرتور چشماشو باز کرد. احساس میکرد مثل یه تیکه چوب شده. سعی کرد خودشو تکون بده ولی فقط از روی صندلی پایین افتاد. زیر لب فحش داد.

-       لعنتیییییییی! مرلیـــــن!! مرلیـــــن!

بعد از چند دقیقه پاهای مرلین رو دید که جلوی صورتش ایستادن.

-       مرلییییین! به چی میخندی؟؟

-       معلومه. به تو.

آرتور چشماش رو بست و سعی کرد داد نزنه. با احساس دستی روی بدنش چشماشو تا آخرین حد باز کرد.

-       چه غلطی داری میکنی مرلین؟!؟!؟!

-       دارم بدن خشک شده جنابعالی رو گرم میکنم.

-       اِم.. خب.. این چه کاریه؟

-       پس چیکار کنم؟؟! دارم ماساژ میدم که بدنت گرم بشه دیگه.

آرتور با یه دستش که میتونست کمی حرکت بده، دست مرلین رو کنار زد.

-       نمیخواد بسه، بدنم گرم شد.

مرلین بلند شد و دستاشو داخل جیبش کرد. آرتور با مشقت از جا بلند شد و سعی کرد بدن خشک شده اش رو گرم تر بکنه.

-       چطور خوابیدی؟

-       اصلاً خنده دار نیست مرلین، خفه شو..

مرلین با خنده شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و روی صندلی نشست. سیگاری از جیبش بیرون آورد و روشن کرد. آرتور نگاهی به مرلین انداخت و گفت:

-       من میرم یه قدمی تو شهر بزنم.

مرلین سرشو تکون داد و به پک زدن به سیگارش ادامه داد. آرتور از جاده ساحلی بیرون رفت.

* * *

مرگانا کنار پدرش نشست و سعی کرد صحبت آرتور رو پیش بکشه.

-       پدر.. آرتور دیشب خونه نیومد.. نگـ..

-       هیس نمیخوام دربارش بشنوم! فکر کرده با فرار کردن چی رو میخواد ثابت کنه؟؟ بذار بره.

-       ولی اونـ..

-       مرگانا این بحث تموم شده است.

مرگانا با ناامیدی به پدرش خیره شد..

* * *

آرتور با قهوه ای در دستش وارد جاده ساحلی شد. دور و برش رو نگاه کرد.

-       دنبال من میگردی؟

آرتور با ترس برگشت.

-       میشه ترسوندن من رو تمومش کنی؟

-       نه چون سرگرمی خوبیه.

آرتور میخواست شروع به غر زدن بکنه، که چشمش به زخم گوشه دهن مرلین افتاد. خونِ زخم خشک شده بود ولی مشخص بود که تازست. مرلین متوجه نگاه خیره آرتور شد. در حالی که کمی تلو تلو میخورد برگشت و سمت ماشین رفت.

-       هی.. از کی کتک خوردی؟؟

-       فکر کن از تو.

داخل ماشین خم شد و ساکی رو بیرون آورد.

-       بریم؟

-       هان؟ کجا؟

-       مرکز ورزشی.

-       آهان!.. آره بریم.

* * *

-       وای عجب جاییه!

مرلین لبخند زد. لباس هاش رو درآورد و داخل قفسه گذاشت و وارد بخش استخر شد. آرتور هم وارد شد. مرلین به سمت تخته پرش رفت.

-       هاها نگو که میخوای اینکارو بکنی!

مرلین جواب نداد. از پله های تخته بالا رفت و بدنش رو خم کرد. بعد از چند ثانیه خودش رو به سمت جلو پرتاب کرد، پاهاش از تخته جدا شد، دست هاش آب رو شکافت و وارد استخر شد. آرتور با بهت به مرلین نگاه کرد. مرلین از داخل آب به آرتور خندید و دست هاش رو توی آب به حرکت درآورد.

[یک عدد موش آب کشیده :))] :

آرتور از پله های تخته پرش بالا رفت. بدنش رو خم کرد و داخل آب پرید. سرش رو بیرون آورد و لبخند پیروزمندانه ای به مرلین زد، مرلین اما توی دنیای خودش بود و بی توجه به اطراف، آهسته شنا میکرد.

* * *

آرتور و مرلین کنار جاده ساحلی، جایی یک ردیف دیوار با پله از سطح زمین جدا شده بودند، نشسته بودند. مرلین بالای پله ها دراز کشیده بود و سیگارش را پک میزد. آرتور روی بالاترین پله نشسته بود و به ماشین هایی که گه گاهی از جاده رد میشدند نگاه میکرد.

[مجبورید اون زگیل رو آرتور تصور کنید میفهمید؟؟ :| مجبور!!]

-       میخوای امتحان کنی؟

-       نه ممنون.

مرلین خنده کوتاهی کرد. از روی پله بلند شد و کنار آرتور نشست.

[بازم مجبورید اون زگیل رو آرتور تصور کنید میفهمید؟؟ :| مجبور!!]

-       باید قبلنا حشیش میکشیدی نه؟.. پوف فکر کنم هیچی بدتر از الکل نیست.

فکر آرتور سمت وقت هایی رفت که پدرش با الکل مست میکرد..

-       بعضی اوقات هروئین میکشم.

آرتور با بهت به سمت مرلین برگشت.

-       یا خدا!

مرلین به آرتور خیره موند.

-       چرا میکِشی؟!

-       چون منو از این واقعیت لعنتی دور میکنه.

-       .. واقعیت تو واقعا اینقدر بده؟

چند ثانیه سکوت..

-       پدرم.. وقتی مادرم مُرد منو سرزنش میکرد. من رو از خونه بیرون انداخت و.. از این چیزا.

آرتور بهت زده به نور ماشین ها خیره مونده بود. سعی کرد بدون اینکه به وضعیتِ خودش فکر کنه، مرلین رو نصیحت کنه.

-       فقط چون یکی تورو سرزنش کرده و بیرون انداخته.. دلیل نمیشه کم بیاری..

-       این کاریه که تو میکنی؟..

آرتور نمیفهمید چطور کسی میتونه تا این حد شبیه به اون باشه.. چطور کسی میتونه تا این حد اونو غافلگیر کنه.. ترجیح داد بحث رو ادامه نده.

-       این ماشین ها کجا میرن؟؟

مرلین لبخند شیطانی ای زد. از جا بلند شد و به سمت یکی از ماشین هایی که چند دقیقه پیش پارک شده بود، رفت. سیگار نصفه تمومش رو وسط راه روی زمین انداخت. خم شد و آهسته به ماشین نزدیک تر شد. سرش رو کمی بالا آورد و داخل ماشین رو دید زد.

پسر و دختری داخل ماشین نشسته بودند و تا حد مرگ همدیگر رو میبوسیدند. مرلین بلند شد و با دست هاش به صورت رگباری روی سقف ماشین ضربه زد.. دختر داخل ماشین چند بار جیغ زد و دور و برش رو نگاه کرد. آرتور ناخوآگاه لبخندی روی لبش جا گرفت. پسر سرش رو سمت پنجره چرخوند و مرلین رو دید که عقب عقب میرفت. درِ ماشین رو با شدت باز کرد و پیاده شد، زیپ شلوارش رو بست و کمربندش رو نصفه نیمه جا داد. با صورتی که از خشم قرمز شده بود دنبال مرلین دوید و پشت سر هم فحش از دهنش خارج شد. مرلین سرعتش رو بیشتر کرد و به سمت آرتور دوید.

لبخند روی لب آرتور خشک شد. زیر لب فحشی به مرلین داد و عقبگرد کرد، از  درگاه بین دیوار گذشت و شروع به دویدن کرد. مرد که یک لحظه از فحش دادن غافل نمیشد، پشت سر آنها بود. کمی که دور شدند، مرد بیخیال شد و برگشت. آرتور سرعتش را کم کرد. مرلین به آرتور رسید و مستانه خندید. آرتور در حالی که نفس نفس میزد، نگاهی به مرلین انداخت و شروع به خندیدن کرد..

* * *

سروصدایی داخل فضای استخر پیچید و گروهی از دخترها همراه یک مربی وارد شدند. بین گروه کثیری از دخترهای سفیدپوست، دختری با پوست تیره خودنمایی میکرد. موهای دختر فر بود و چشم های مهربونی داشت. گروه به سمت قسمتی از استخر رفت و دخترها وارد آب شدند. ظاهرا کلاس یوگای داخل آب (!) بود. مربی آنها موزیک رو از دستگاهِ پخشِ موزیک play کرد.

آرتور زیر آب محکم به چیزی خورد، سرش رو از آب بیرون آورد. دختر تیره پوست با لبخند به آرتور نگاه میکرد.

-       من واقعا عذر میخوام!

-       نه، من عذر میخوام.

چند ثانیه به هم خیره موندند. دختر دستشو سمت آرتور دراز کرد.

-       گوین.

آرتور دست دختر رو گرفت و فشرد.

-       گوین.. آرتور!

-       خوشبختم آرتور.. خوب شنا میکنی!

-       ممنون..!

صدای مربی بلند شد و به گوین گفت که حرف زدن رو بذاره برای بعد. آرتور با لبخند به گوین سر تکون داد و از گروه فاصله گرفت.

کنار مرلین به دیواره استخر تکیه داده بود و به گوین خیره نگاه میکرد.

-       خیلی خوشگلن نه؟.. ولی.. تو فقط به یکیشون خیره شدی.. فقط امیدوارم اونی که اونجاست نباشه.. حتی منم میتونم بهتر از اون انجامش بدم!

-       نه!! اون نیست.. ببین اگه بهت بگم..

-       قول میدم چیزی نگم. لبام مهر و مومه.

-       .. اونی که پوستش تیره است.

-       خوبه..

مرلین با شیطنت به آرتور نگاه میکرد.

-       ببند مرلین.

-       من که چیزی نگفتم!

-       نه ولی میخواستی بگی.

مرلین ریز خندید.

-       چرا نمیری و بهش نمیگی؟

-       آره حتماً! سلام من آرتورم و از خونه ام فرار کردم! نظرت چیه شام رو با هم بخوریم؟

مرلین خندید، آرتور دستش رو پشت مرلین گذاشت و داخل استخر هلش داد.

* * *

آرتور از صبح همراه مرلین دنبال کار میگشت، ولی هیچ کجا بدون آدرس محل زندگی اون رو قبول نمیکردند. نزدیک ظهر بود و از آخرین شرکت بیرون اومدند. مرلین نسبت به نگاه هایی که مردم بهش مینداختند بی اعتنا بود و آرتور سعی میکرد جوری راه بره که همراه مرلین به نظر نرسه. مرلین ناگهان ایستاد. آرتور بعد از چند قدم برگشت و نگاهش کرد. مرلین به دو مرد که کمی جلوتر ایستاده بودند خیره مونده بود. در حالی که نگاهش رو از مرد ها برنمیداشت، به آرتور گفت:

-       اِم، تو برو آرتور، من بعداً بهت میرسم..

-       مشکلی پیش اومده مرلین؟

مرلین به سمت دو مرد راه افتاد. با اضطراب گفت: ..


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

-       مشکلی پیش اومده مرلین؟

مرلین به سمت دو مرد راه افتاد. با اضطراب گفت:

-       نه نه! یه دقیقه دیگه میام.

مرلین از کنار آرتور گذشت. یکی از مرد ها که به نظر رئیس میرسید گفت:

-       پول چی شد؟

-       من.. من واقعا عذر میخوام اگروین، چیزی ندارم..

مرد به مرلین خیره موند.

-       خودت میدونی که میتونم دیگه نیام سراغت.

مرلین ملتمسانه نگاهش کرد. مرد گفت:

-       این بار بهت بیست تا میدم.

مرلین با شادی لبخند شد.

-       این عالیه اگروین، واقعاً ممنونم!

-       و تو 350 تا بهم بدهکاری.

باد مرلین خالی شد.

-       چجوری حساب کردی؟!

-       پول بسته بندی.

مرلین برای تصمیم گیری درگیر شده بود. ولی خمارتر از اون بود که مخالفت کنه.

-       باشه، باشه، ممنونم اگروین!

-       و من میخوام پولم رو هرچه سریع تر بهم بدی، حله؟

-       آره حتماً، حتماً اگروین!

مرد بسته ای رو در دست مرلین گذاشت و با مرد دیگر دور شد. مرلین خواست راهش رو کج کنه که چشمش به آرتور افتاد. آرتور سرجاش مونده بود و شاهد ماجرا بود.

-       قضیه چی بود؟؟ اینا همونایی بودن که کتکت زدن؟

-       اممم، دوستای داداشم بودند.

-       آره کاملاً معلوم بود! به مواد هم هیچ ربطی نداشتند!

مرلین خندید و گفت:

-       آرتور، تو که مامانم نیستی!.. بیخیال آرتور یه امتحان بکن! خوش میگذره.

-       خیلی ممنون، تمایلی به خوش گذرونیِ تو ندارم!

مرلین به آرتور خیره موند. آرتور راهش رو کج کرد.

-       من کار دارم. بعداً میبینمت.

* * *

آرتور وارد آموزشگاه نقاشی شد. با لذت بوی رنگ رو داخل بینیش کشید. از کودکی به نقاشی علاقه زیادی داشت ولی فرصت اینکه وارد رشته نقاشی بشه رو نداشت. وقتی مشغول نگاه کردن به بوم های نقاشی بود، متوجه دختری با پوست تیره و موهای فر شد که روی یه بوم نقاشی خم شده بود. با سرعت دستی به موهاش کشید و سمت دختر رفت.

-       اممم، گوین؟

دختر برگشت و با دیدن آرتور لبخندی روی لب هاش نشست. سعی کرد بوم نقاشی رو از دید آرتور پنهان کنه.

-       آرتور! خوشحالم میبینمت! اینجا چیکار میکنی؟

-       خب راستشو بخوای خیلی به نقاشی علاقه دارم و اومدم یه سری به اینجا بزنم..  تو اینجا چیکار میکنی؟! .. چی رو داری قایم میکنی؟؟

-       هیچی! هیچی..

آرتور با چابکی پشت گوین رو نگاه کرد. روی بومِ نقاشی، طرح اولیه ای از صورت یک پسر بود. آرتور با شگفتی فهمید که روی بوم، تصویر خودش نقاشی شده.

-       این..  این منم؟؟

گوین با صورت سرخ شده جواب داد:

-       خب نه دقیقاً.. این تصویرته، نه خودت.

-       آره منظورم همون بود.

آرتور با دقت به تصویر خیره شد. با شیطنت پرسید:

-       خیلی حافظه ات خوبه که چهره ام رو یادت مونده.. حالا چرا داری عکس منو میکشی؟؟

گوین سرخ تر از قبل شد و جواب نداد. آرتور لبخند زد.

-       خیلی قشنگ شده.. میتونم بعد از تموم شدن برش دارم؟

-       خب راستش.. دارم برای تو میکشم..

-       بهتر از این نمیشه!

گوین لبخندی زد و با موهاش ور رفت. برای اینکه سکوتِ بینشون بیشتر از اون طولانی نشه گفت:

-       یه قهوه میخوری؟

-       آره! چرا که نه.

* * *

هوا تاریک شده بود و برف میبارید. آرتور بالاخره تصمیم گرفت به جاده ساحلی برگرده. چراغ ماشین مرلین خاموش بود و آرتور فکر کرد که مرلین هنوز برنگشته.

وقتی نزدیک ماشین رسید، حضورِ کسی رو روی ماشین احساس کرد.. دستش رو روی کاپوت ماشین گذاشت و وقتی دستش به پوستی سرد برخورد کرد، با ترس عقب رفت. مرلین روی کاپوت ماشین دراز کشیده بود و سیگار میکشید.

-       چیکار داری میکنی؟؟! تو این هوا نشستی روی ماشین و سیگار میکشی؟؟

مرلین با چشم های بسته سرشو سمت صدای آرتور برگردوند. هیچ حرکت دیگه ای انجام نداد. آرتور با عصبانیت بازوی مرلین رو گرفت و اون رو به سمت پایین کشید. مرلین چشم هاش رو باز کرد و سعی کرد تعادلش رو به دست بیاره. آرتور بازوش رو رها کرد، در ماشین رو باز کرد و مرلین رو داخل ماشین انداخت. قبل از اینکه آرتور درِ ماشین رو ببنده، مرلین دستش رو دراز کرد و آستین آرتور رو گرفت. با صدای آهسته گفت:

-       هوا امشب برفیه. مجبوری داخل ماشین بخوابی.

آرتور نگاهی به مرلین انداخت و سمت صندلی رفت.

-       آرتور!

-       الآن میام. وسایلام کنار صندلیه.

آرتور کوله اش رو پشت ماشین گذاشت و داخل ماشین، کنار صندلی راننده نشست. ماشین تا جایی که امکان داشت تمیز ولی کهنه و قدیمی بود. روکش صندلی ها فرسوده و نخ نما شده بود. بعضی قسمت های روی صندلی سوراخ بود و مطمئناً اثر خاکستر سیگار بود. آرتور به مرلین نگاه کرد.

-       امشب یکم زیادی ناخوشی نه؟

مرلین با مکث جواب داد:

-       هان؟ نه..

آرتور به مرلین خیره موند. مرلین سرش رو سمت آرتور چرخوند.

-       من هیچوقت تزریق نمیکنم. ببین..

آستین های هر دو دستش رو بالا زد تا آرتور رگ هاشو ببینه.

نگاه آرتور به موزیک پلیر کوچک مرلین افتاد که هندزفری هاش رو داخل گوشش کرده بود.

-       چی گوش میدی؟

مرلین هندزفری رو از موزیک پلیر جدا کرد و موزیک رو Play  کرد. سرش رو به پشتی صندلی تکیه داد و چشماش رو بست.

Who knows how longI’ve been awake now?

کی میدونه چند وقته که بیدارم؟

The shadows on my wall don’t sleep

سایه های روی دیوارم نمیخوابن

They keep calling me, beckoning

اونا صدام میکنن، بهم اشاره میکنن

Who knows what’s right?

کی می دونه چی درسته؟

The lines keep getting thinner

خطوط نازک تر میشن

My age has never made me wise

سنم هیچ وقت عاقلم نکرده

But I keep pushing on and on and on and on..

اما من ادامه میدم و ادامه میدم و..

There’s nothing left to say nowx2

اینجا هیچ چیزی برای گفتن باقی نمونده

I’m giving up, giving up, giving up now x2

من دارم تسلیم میشم

Below my soul I feel an engine

در روحم یه انرژی احساس میکنم

Collapsing as it sees the pain

وقتی که درد رو میبینه از بین میره

If I could only shut it out

ای کاش میتونستم بیرونش کنم

I’ve come too far to see the end now

خیلی زیاده روی کردم برای اینکه پایان رو ببینم

Even if my way is wrong

حتی اگه راهم اشتباهه

I keep pushing on and on and on and on..

اما من ادامه میدم و ادامه میدم و..

There’s nothing left to say now x2

اینجا هیچ چیزی برای گفتن باقی نمونده

I’m giving up, giving up, giving up now x2

من دارم تسلیم میشم

I keep falling, I keep falling down x4

دارم سقوط میکنم

If you could only save me

ای کاش تو میتونستی منو نجات بدی

I’m drowning in the waters of my soul

من دارم توی آب های روحم (توی افکارم) غرق میشم

There’s nothing left to say now x2

اینجا هیچ چیزی برای گفتن باقی نمونده

I’m giving up, giving up, giving up now x2

من دارم تسلیم میشم

{Imagine Dragons - Nothing Left to Say}

مرگانا همیشه به آرتور میگفت؛ اگه میخوای بفهمی زندگیِ یه نفر چجوری داره میگذره، اگه میخوای بفهمی تو چه حس و حالیه، آهنگای موزیک پلیرش رو گوش کن. آرتور حالا حرف مرگانا رو درک میکرد.. تمامِ این آهنگ، کلماتش، جمله هاش، ریتمش، و تک تک نت هاش داشت زندگیِ مرلین رو به زبون میاورد..

زیرچشمی به مرلین نگاه کرد. لب های مرلین روی هم فشرده میشد، انگار که سعی داشت بغضش رو فرو بده.. یک قطره اشک از پشت پلک بسته اش بیرون اومد، مرلین سریع دستش رو بالا آورد و اشک رو از روی صورتش کنار زد. آرتور دستپاچه شد، نمیدونست چیکار کنه. چند ثانیه بی حرکت موند، بعد پشتش رو به مرلین کرد و چشم هاش رو بست. تظاهر به خوابیدن بهترین کاری بود که میتونست بکنه.. صدای روشن شدن فندک رو شنید، در ماشین باز و بعد از چند ثانیه بسته شد.

* * *

آرتور صبح قبل از اینکه مرلین بیدار بشه، از جاده ساحلی بیرون رفت. به سمت خونشون راه افتاد. چند قدم مونده به خونشون، متوقف شد. مرگانا رو دید که از خونه خارج میشد. با دیدن خواهرش لبخندی روی لبش نشست. جلوتر رفت و آروم صدا زد:

-       پـیـس.. مرگانا!

مرگانا به سمت صدا برگشت و چشمش به آرتور افتاد. با خوشحالی به سمتش دوید.

-       آرتور!

مرگانا برادرش رو بغل کرد و بوی تنش رو داخل بینیش کشید.

-       دلم برات تنگ شده بود!

-       منم همینطور.. حالت خوبه؟.. .. بابا چیکارا میکنه؟

-       من خوبم.. بابا هم.. حالش بهتره..

-       همه چی مرتبه؟

-       آره آره، ببینم تو شب ها کجا میخوابی؟؟

آرتور با فکر اینکه به مرگانا بگه وقتش رو با یه معتاد میگذرونه خنده اش گرفت.

-       چیه؟ چرا میخندی؟

-       پیش یه دوست.

-       ما که تازه اومدیم اینجا، دوست از کجا پیدا کردی؟

-       تو استخر باهاش آشنا شدم.

مرگانا نفس راحتی کشید و لبخند زد.

-       بعله ما رو باش از صبح تا شب نگران کی هستیم.. آقا واسه خودش میره استخر..!

آرتور خندید و خواهرش رو دوباره در آغوش گرفت. مرگانا سرش رو بالا گرفت و با قیافه غمگینی به برادرش خیره شد.

-       نگاهتو اینجوری نکن مرگانا!

-       .. کی برمیگردی؟

-       نمیدونم.. فعلاً وقتش نیست.

در خونه باز شد و اوتر خارج شد. آرتور با سرعت گونه ی خواهرش رو بوسید.

-       بعداً میبینمت.

مرگانا رفتن برادرش رو نگاه کرد و با ناراحتی به سمت پدرش رفت.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

مرگانا رفتن برادرش رو نگاه کرد و با ناراحتی به سمت پدرش رفت.

* * *

آرتور جاده ساحلی رو طی کرد و به سمت ماشین زرد رنگ رفت. از مرلین خبری نبود. پاکتی که دستش بود رو داخل ماشین گذاشت، آستین هاش رو بالا زد و دست به کار شد..

* * *

به ماشین تکیه داده بود که از دور مرلین رو دید.

-       هی چه خبر.

-       بگیر.

آرتور پاکت رو به سمت مرلین گرفت. مرلین با تعجب پاکت رو گرفت و داخلش رو نگاه کرد. با شگفتی شلوار رو از داخل پاکت بیرون آورد. قبل از اینکه چیزی بگه، آرتور گفت:

-        لازم نیست چیزی بگی. سوراخ شدن شلوارت تقصیر من بود، خریدن یه شلوار نو هم وظیفه من بود.

مرلین با لبخند شونه اش رو بالا انداخت و شلوار رو روی صندلیِ عقب ماشین گذاشت.

-       نظرت در مورد یه رانندگی چیه؟

مرلین با تعجب به آرتور خیره شد.

-       رانندگی؟ با کدوم ماشین؟!

-       با همینی که من بهش تکیه دادم.

مرلین بلند خندید. آرتور با اخم به مرلین نگاه کرد.

-       این ماشین چند ساله کار نکرده! چرخ هاش هم اصلاً باد نداره.

-       به نظر من که بادش خوبه..

مرلین با تعجب نگاهش رو از آرتور گرفت، خم شد و تایرهای ماشین رو فشار داد. سرش رو بالا آورد و با خنده گفت:

-       یه آدم حسابی اومده اینا رو باد کرده! خیلی جالبه..

آرتور با لبخندی که سعی داشت پنهانش کنه سوار ماشین شد.

* * *

-       یــــوهــــــــو!! آرهههه!!!!

-       مرلین!! محض رضای خدا بیا داخل ماشین!

مرلین بدنش رو از پنجره ماشین بیرون برده بود و از شادی فریاد میزد و دست هاش رو توی هوا تکون میداد.

-       مرلین! مگه سگی؟!

مرلین با خنده سرجاش نشست. آرتور زیر لب گفت:

-       کم مونده بود زبونتو دربیاری..

مرلین با لبخند گشادی که از روی لبش کنار نمیرفت گفت:

-       برو خارج از شهر، میخوام یه چیزی نشونت بدم.

* * *

آرتور کنار جاده ایستاده بود و منتظر هنرنمایی مرلین با ماشین بود. مرلین ماشین رو کمی دورتر برد، دست هاش رو دور فرمون پیچوند و پدال گاز رو تا آخرین حد فشار داد.

با سرعت نزدیک شد و از کنار آرتور گذشت، کمی جلوتر ماشین کج شد و با صدای گوشخراشِ کشیده شدن چرخ ها روی زمین، متوقف شد.

دهن آرتور و چشم هاش هم زمان در حال باز شدن بود. مرلین از ماشین پیاده شد و با خوشحالی بالا پرید.

-       همیشه بهم میگفتن هیچی یاد نمیگیرم.. خب! نوبت توئه.

دهن آرتور بازتر شد. سرش رو به سمت ماشین و بعد به سمت مرلین چرخوند.

-       من نمیتونم اون کارو بکنم!!

-       فقط ماشینو ببر یه گوشه و یهو ترمز دستی رو بکش. همین.

-       بعد اگه تو زمان اشتباه ترمز دستی رو بکشم چی؟؟

-       اِم... خب.. ماشین همینجوری میچرخه و تو میمیری.

دهن آرتور بازتر نمیشد. مرلین با لبخندی ملیح به آرتور خیره شده بود.

-       برو تو ماشین.

-       نهههه!!

مرلین دست آرتور رو گرفت و به زور داخل ماشین نشوند.

-       موفق باشی!

آرتور چشم غره ای به مرلین رفت. با ترس ماشین رو کمی دورتر برد. نفس عمیقی کشید و شروع به حرکت کرد. ماشین سرعت میگرفت. از کنار مرلین گذشت و سایه ی محوش رو دید، ترمز دستی رو کشید، فرمون رو چرخوند و چشم هاش رو بست..

بعد از چند ثانیه چشم هاش رو باز کرد و بدون حرکت به جلوش خیره موند.

مرلین دوان دوان کنار ماشین رسید و به سقف ماشین کوبید.

-       خوبی؟؟

-       ..

مرلین در ماشین رو باز کرد. آرتور سرش رو سمت مرلین چرخوند.

-       خب..؟ چطور بود؟

-       عالی بود!!

[خودتون که میدونید الآن باید چیکار کنید :))]

مرلین با شادی خندید.

* * *

ماشین گوشه ی جاده، خارجِ شهر پارک شده بود. مرلین سیگارش رو روشن کرد و به چراغ های بیشمار شهر خیره شد.

-       میتونم امتحان کنم؟

مرلین سرش رو به سمت آرتور چرخوند.

-       نه بابا؟ چه عجب؟

-       فقط کنجکاوم.

مرلین سیگار رو دست آرتور داد. آرتور ناشیانه پکی به سیگار زد و به سرفه افتاد.

-       ممنون.

مرلین سیگار رو پس گرفت و سرش رو دوباره به سمت چراغ های شهر چرخوند.

-       مثل ترقه ایه که یهو بترکه.. بوم.. دوستم یه بار منو به مراسم آتیش بازی برد..

مرلین لبخند زد و استخوون های گونه اش برجسته تر شد.

-       خیلی روز خوبی بود..

چند دقیقه سکوت برقرار شد.

-       تا حالا افتادن یه برگ از درخت رو دیدی؟

آرتور با تعجب به مرلین نگاه کرد.

-       چی؟

مرلین به سمت آرتور برگشت.

-       اون لحظه ای که.. برگ از شاخه اش جدا میشه.. تا حالا دیدیش؟

-       .. نه..

-       چیزِ.. چیزِ قشنگیه..

آرتور به مرلین خیره نگاه کرد. مرلین سرش رو دوباره به سمت شهر چرخوند و پک عمیقی به سیگارش زد.

* * *

-       اینجا خونشونه؟

مرلین به خونه ی تقریبا بزرگی که جلوشون بود نگاه کرد. آرتور گفت:

-       اوهوم..

آرتور جلو رفت و زنگ خونه رو زد. بعد از چند ثانیه در باز شد و مردی با پوست تیره جلوی در ظاهر شد. لبخند زد و منتظر به آرتور خیره شد.

-       اِم.. سلام.. من دوست گوین هستم. خونه هست؟

-       آرتور؟

گوین از پشت مرد جلو اومد. با دیدن آرتور لبخند گشادی زد وگفت:

-       پدر این آرتوره. توی آموزشگاه باهاش آشنا شدم.

مرد با لبخند با آرتور دست داد.

-       خوشبختم آرتور. گوین ازت خیلی تعریف میکنه. بیا داخل!

آرتور داخل خونه شد که یاد مرلین افتاد.

-       اوه راستی این.. دوستم.. مرلینه.

گوین با تردید به ظاهر مرلین نگاه کرد و بعد از چند ثانیه گفت:

-       بیا تو مرلین.

مرلین با کمرویی داخل خونه شد. داخل خونه پر از تابلوهای نقاشی مختلف بود که گوشه گوشه خونه روی دیوارها زده شده بود. آرتور با تعجب دور خودش میچرخید. مرلین به سمت دیگه ی خونه رفت.

-       نگو که همه اینا رو خودت کشیدی!

-       نه، بعضی هاش مال پدرمه، پدرم مدیر آموزشگاهه.

آرتور فکری که چند روز پیش درباره شغل به سرش زده بود رو به یاد آورد.

-       فکر میکنی پدرت بتونه یه شغلی تو آموزشگاه بهم بده؟

-       چطور؟ به شغل احتیاج داری؟

-       آره بدجور.

-       خب.. فکر نمیکنم.. تو گفتی که هیچی از نقاشی نمیدونی.

-       نه ولی استعدادش رو دارم. شاید اگه تو بتونی بهم یاد بدی.. قول میدم سریع یاد میگیرم.

گوین از این فکر که بیشتر وقتش رو با آرتور بگذرونه خوشحال و ذوق مرگ [:|] به نظر میرسید.

-       باشه قبول.

-       اینجا.. اینجا واقعا قشنگه.

گوین به سمت مرلین برگشت و در جوابِ تعریفش لبخند زد.

-       اوه راستی آرتور! نقاشیت رو کامل کردم! میخوای ببینیش؟

آرتور لبخند گشادی زد و سرش رو تکون داد و همراه گوین به سمت اتاقش در طبقه بالا رفت. مرلین مستأصل وسط اتاق بزرگ ایستاده بود. بعد از چند دقیقه گوین و آرتور با ورق نقاشی در دستش از پله ها پایین اومدند.

-       خب فکر کنم که بهتره دیگه بریم. بازم میام..

آرتور به گوین چشمکی زد و گوین ذوق مرگ شد. [:|]

* * *

-       مرلین این واقعاً عالیه! نه؟؟

مرلین نگاهی به نقاشی انداخت. نمیفهمید چرا اعتراف به زیبا بودن نقاشی اینقدر براش سخت بود. حس عجیبی داشت که تاحالا تجربه اش نکرده بود.

-       ببین چقدر خطوط صورتم رو دقیق کشیده..

-       هوم.. آره..

آرتور به مرلین نگاه کرد.

-       همین؟؟

-       همین.

-       آهان.. راستی من از این به بعد هر روز چند ساعت میرم خونه گوین.

-       چرا؟

آرتور در حالی که چشم هاش رو ریز کرده بود و نقاشی رو کندوکاو میکرد، با حواس پرتی گفت:

-       این به تو مربوط نمیشه مرلین.

حس عجیب مرلین براش ناآشنا بود. انگار دستی گلوش رو میفشرد. انگار به گوین حسودی میکرد.. دست هاش رو داخل جیبش مشت کرد و سعی کرد احساسش رو نادیده بگیره. آرتور ناگهان دست هاش رو روی جیبش گذاشت.

-       لعنتی! گوشیم رو خونه ی گوین جا گذاشتم!

برگشت و به سمت خونه ی گوین دوید. حتی مرلین رو یه ورش هم حساب نکرد. [:))]

مرلین در حالی که با حس ناشناخته اش در حال جنگ بود، رفتن آرتور رو تماشا میکرد..

* * *

شب شده بود که آرتور با سرخوشی وارد جاده ساحلی شد. ماشین سفیدی وسط جاده، روشن رها شده بود. آرتور با نگرانی جلوتر اومد. ناگهان صدای خنده، و به همراهش صدای ناله های کسی رو شنید. دوان دوان خودش رو به منبع صداها رسوند.

کنار ماشین مرلین، دو نفر روی کسی خم شده بودند و پشت سر هم به او لگد میزدند.

-       مرلین!!

آرتور بلند داد زد، دو مرد دست از لگد زدن به مرلین برداشتند و برگشتند.

-       تو دیگه کدوم خری هستی؟؟ چی میخوای؟

-       دارید چه غلطی میکنید؟؟ با مرلین چیکار دارید؟؟؟

یکی از مرد ها جلو اومد و سر تا پای آرتور رو نگاه کرد. آرتور به یاد آورد که این مرد همون مردی بود که چند روز پیش به مرلین بسته ای رو داده بود؛ اگروین.

-       ببین بچه خوشگل، توی کاری که بهت مربوط نیست دخالت نکن. بذار ما به کارمون برسیم.

مرد برگشت و لگد محکمی به مرلین که روی زمین افتاده بود زد. مرلین ناله ی ضعیفی کرد و با دستش شکمش رو گرفت. سرش رو کمی بالا آورد و خون داخل دهنش رو بیرون ریخت. مردِ دیگر مهلت نداد و لگد دیگری به پهلوی مرلین زد.

آرتور با دست های مشت شده، با عصبانیتی که تا به حال در خودش احساس نکرده بود، جلو رفت..

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

آرتور با دست های مشت شده، با عصبانیتی که تا به حال در خودش احساس نکرده بود، جلو رفت. اگروین یقه ی مرلین رو گرفته بود و میخواست مشتی به صورتش بزنه که دستش در هوا متوقف شد. حتی فرصت برگرداندن سرش رو هم پیدا نکرد.. مشتی محکم به صورتش خورد.

آرتور با چشم هایی که از عصبانیت از حدقه بیرون زده بود، دو مرد رو تا سر حد مرگ مشت میزد.

مرلین دستش رو با ناتوانی بالا آورد و مچ پای آرتور رو گرفت.

آرتور سرش رو به سمت مرلین چرخوند و به چشم های مرلین خیره شد. بعد از چند ثانیه نگاهش رو از مرلین گرفت و دو مرد رو روی زمین پرتاب کرد.

-       برید گم شید!!

دو مرد که دیگه نای راه رفتن نداشتند، لنگان لنگان از آرتور دور شدند و به سمت ماشین سفید دویدند، سوار شدند و با حداکثر سرعت ماشین رو از جاده ساحلی خارج کردند.

آرتور به سمت مرلین برگشت و با خشم نگاهش کرد.

-       اینا همون فروشنده ی مواد بودن که بهشون بدهکار بودی؟؟ میبینی وقتی با مواد آلوده میشی چه بدبختی هایی سرت میاد؟؟ میبینی؟؟؟؟

آرتور با همه وجودش فریاد میزد. مرلین که از عصبانیت آرتور ترسیده بود، با صدای ضعیف گفت:

-       آرتور.. ترک میکنم.. قول میدم ترک کنم..

آرتور دست هاش رو با شدت داخل موهاش فرو برد و لگدی به ماشین زد.

-       لعنتییی!! لعنت به تو!

مرلین از ترس سرش رو روی زمین بین دست هاش پنهان کرد. هیچوقت کسی رو تا این حد عصبانی ندیده بود، حتی پدرش.. آرتور با خشم سرش رو بالا آورد. با دیدن وضعیت مرلین، نفس عمیقی کشید و سعی کرد خشم و عصبانیتش رو از بین ببره. آهسته به سمت مرلین رفت. مرلین با  شنیدن صدای پای آرتور بیشتر خودش رو جمع کرد. آرتور روی زمین چمباتمه زد و دستش رو روی سر مرلین گذاشت. مرلین سرش رو کمی عقب کشید.

-       مرلین..

مرلین حرکتی نکرد. نفس های کوتاه و بریده بریده میکشید و بدنش از سرما میلرزید. آرتور دستش رو زیر چونه ی مرلین گذاشت و سعی کرد سر مرلین رو بالا بیاره. مرلین همچنان به پایین نگه داشتن سرش پافشاری میکرد.

-       مرلین به من نگاه کن. ببینم..

مرلین سرش رو آهسته بالا آورد. خون و کبودی همه جای صورتش رو پر کرده بود. آرتور آهی کشید.

-       پولشون رو میدم.

مرلین خنده ی نصفه نیمه ای کرد.

-       پول از کجا میاری؟

-       تو کاریت نباشه.

آرتور به سمت عقب ماشین رفت و کوله اش رو بیرون آورد. با گاز و بتادین به سمت مرلین برگشت. مرلین روی زمین نشسته بود و سرش رو پایین انداخته بود. آرتور چونه ی مرلین رو گرفت و سرش رو بالا آورد و شروع به تمیز کردن زخم هاش کرد. مرلین خیره به آرتور نگاه میکرد.

-       چیه؟ اولین باره منو میبینی؟!

مرلین جوابی نداد. آرتور کارش رو متوقف کرد و به مرلین خیره شد. چیزی درون قلب مرلین شروع به جنبش کرده بود. حالش خراب بود. بغض دوباره گلوش رو گرفت. نگاهش رو از آرتور گرفت و خواست بلند بشه که تلو تلو خورد و دوباره روی زمین افتاد. آرتور بلند شد و بازوی مرلین رو گرفت و کمک کرد که داخل ماشین بشینه.

* * *

کمی سر و صدا داخل ماشین پیچید و بعد از چند دقیقه سکوت همه جا رو پر کرد. آرتور چشم هاش رو آهسته باز کرد. داخل ماشین تاریک بود. سرشو سمت مرلین چرخوند. خواب بود و نفس های عمیق میکشید.

نگاهِ آرتور توی نور کمِ داخل ماشین، روی اجزای صورت مرلین دقیق شد. صورت کوچیک و کشیده اش شبیه موش بود، مخصوصاً با گوش های تقریباً بزرگی که کمی از سرش فاصله گرفته بودن. نگاهش روی تک تک اجزای صورت مرلین چرخید.. برخلاف اولین بار که مرلین رو دیده بود، این بار کاستی های صورتش به چشمش نمیومد..

موهای مشکی و کوتاهش، مژه های بلندش، مردمک چشمش که پشت پلک بسته اش دائم حرکت میکرد، بینی خوش ترکیبش، استخوون های گونه اش که به طرز خوشایندی برجسته بودن..زخم های روی صورت مرلین آرتور رو آزار میداد. به یاد وقتی افتاد که خودش به مرلین مشت زده بود، عذاب وجدان روی قلبش سنگینی میکرد..

نگاهش سمت لب های مرلین رفت.. از هم باز مونده بودن و نفس های سنگین مرلین از بینشون خارج میشد. دست آرتور ناخودآگاه به سمت صورت مرلین رفت.. انگشت شستش رو روی زخمِ گوشه ی لب مرلین قرار داد و آروم تا انتهای صورت مرلین کشید.. انگشتش رو برگردوند و این بار روی لب های مرلین قرار داد..

قلب آرتور دیوانه وار میزد.. خودش هم نمیفهمید داره چیکار میکنه.. فقط.. فقط میخواست لب های مرلین رو لمس کنه.. میخواست این پسر رو از این اعتیادِ لعنتی نجات بده.. نمیدونست چرا؟! نمیفهمید چرا؟!

مرلین تکونی به بدنش داد و آرتور انگار که از شوک بیرون اومده باشه، سریع دستش رو عقب برد.. انگار چیزی نوک تیز داشت قلبش رو خراش میداد.. شوکه شده بود..

-       (این چه کاری بود؟؟ من الآن چیکار کردم؟ چرا اینجوری شدم؟ حتماً خوابم! آره خوابم.. دارم خواب میبینم..!)

سرش رو محکم به طرفین تکون داد، انگار میخواست با اینکار از خوابی که نبود بیدار بشه.

-       آرتور؟ پشه میپرونی؟

آرتور به وضوح هول شد، بریده بریده گفت:

-       پشه؟ هه هههـ.. پشه.. پشه چیه دیگه؟ نه باو!

مرلین چشم هاش رو باریک کرد و آرتور رو نگاه کرد.

-       آهان.

آرتور تمام تلاشش رو گذاشته بود روی اینکه به مرلین نگاه نکنه. مرلین پشتش رو به آرتور کرد. آرتور چشم هاش رو بست و نفس عمیقی کشید. سعی کرد بخوابه..

* * *

آرتور به دیوار تکیه داده بود و به دانش آموزهای دبیرستانی که از مقابلش میگذشتند نگاه میکرد. دخترهای دبیرستانی با خنده های بلندی که کاملاً مشخص بود قصد جلب توجه دارند، از کنار آرتور رد میشدند، آرتور ولی توی فکر بود.. از بین جمعیت چشمش به خواهرش افتاد که با دوست هاش از در مدرسه بیرون اومد، از دیوار فاصله گرفت.

-       مرگانا! مـرگانا!!

مرگانا سرش رو به سمت صدا برگردوند. با دیدن آرتور لبخند گشادی زد، هول هولکی با دوست هاش خداحافظی کرد و به سمت آرتور دوید. با شدت خودش رو داخل آغوش برادرش انداخت جوری که آرتور چند قدم به عقب رفت.

-       آرووم! داشتم میفتادم!

مرگانا با خنده از آرتور جدا شد و مشتی به بازوی آرتور زد.

-       چتههه چرا اینقدر دستت سنگین شده؟!

مرگانا دوباره خندید. بدون مقدمه پرسید:

-       کِی برمیگردی؟

خنده آرتور قطع شد.

-       نمیدونم.

-       نمیدونم یعنی چی؟ نکنه رفتی ازدواج کردی و ما خبر نداریم؟

مرگانا با دیدن رنگ پریده و دستپاچگی آرتور به خنده افتاد.

-       شوخی کردم باو! چت شد؟

-       .. من و ازدواج آخه؟!

-       شوخی بود. بالآخره که باید برگردی؟؟

-       بیخیال مرگانا. فعلاً وقتش نیست.

-       هر سری همینو میگی! مثل اینکه جات خیلی خوبه..

آرتور خواست چیزی بگه که مسیر چشم مرگانا به سمت بالای شونه ی آرتور رفت. لبخندی روی لب هاش نشست و با صدای بلند گفت:

-       تو باید دوست آرتور باشی نه؟

آرتور برگشت و مرلین رو پشت سرش دید که با لبخندی محجوب به اون و مرگانا نگاه میکرد. آرتور نفس عمیقی کشید و با لبخندی پنهان به سمت مرگانا برگشت. مرگانا که این حرکت آرتور رو از دست نداده بود، با لبخندی مرموز به آرتور خیره شد.

مرلین از پشت آرتور جلو اومد و با لبخند دستش رو به سمت مرگانا دراز کرد.

-       مرلین.

مرگانا هم با لبخند دست مرلین رو فشرد.

-       منم مرگانا هستم! مثل اینکه آرتور مدتیه همخونه ی تو شده درسته؟

مرلین به آرتور نگاه کرد.

-       یه مدت میشه..

هر چقدر که جَوِ بین آرتور و مرلین پر اضطراب تر میشد، لبخند مرگانا گشادتر میشد.آرتور از اینکه میدید ظاهر مرلین برای مرگانا اهمیتی نداره، خوشحال و آسوده خاطر به نظر میرسید.

-       خب حالا خونه ات کجا هست؟؟

مرلین با نگرانی به آرتور نگاه کرد. آرتور اما با بیخیالی دست مرگانا رو گرفت. لبخندی اطمینان بخش به مرلین زد و از محوطه دبیرستان بیرون رفت.

* * *

-       چقددددد باحاله اینجااااا!!

آرتور دست هاش رو داخل جیب هاش گذاشته بود و به ذوقِ کودکانه ی مرگانا با لبخند نگاه میکرد. مرگانا طول و عرض جاده ساحلی رو بارها و بارها رفت و برگشت، چندین بار داخل ماشین زرد و کهنه مرلین نشست و بلند شد، و باز هم همه این کارها رو تکرار کرد.

مرلین با تردید لبخند میزد و با تغییر مکان مرگانا، به همون سمت برمیگشت. آرتور دستش رو روی شونه ی مرلین گذاشت. مرلین انگار که اون رو برق گرفته باشه، بالا پرید. آرتور با خنده دستش رو از روی شونه ی مرلین برداشت.

-       آروم باو.. نگران نباش، مرگانا از تو خوشش میاد. هر وضعیتی هم که داشته باشی براش مهم نیست.

-       برای تو چی؟

آرتور که انتظار این سؤال رو نداشت، چند لحظه با تعجب به مرلین خیره شد. بعد از چند ثانیه گفت:

-       معلومه که برای منم مهم نیست.

مرلین خنده ی نصفه نیمه ای کرد و دوباره به سمت مرگانا برگشت. مرگانا نفس نفس زنان مقابل آرتور و مرلین ایستاد. خم شد و سعی کرد که نفس هاش رو منظم کنه.

-       اینجا خیلی قشنگه! کاش منم خونه ام رو به اقیانوس بود.. که هر روز با صدای موج هاش از خواب بیدار بشم..

آرتور خنده ای کرد و سر خواهرش رو در آغوش گرفت.

-       اگه بخوای میتونی بیای اینجا!

مرگانا با تقلا سرش رو از بین دست های برادرش بیرون آورد و موهاش رو مرتب کرد. با شیطنت نگاهی به مرلین انداخت و گفت:

-       مطمئنی؟ آخه ممکنه مزاحم بشم..

آرتور با بهت به مرگانا خیره شد.

-       مرگانا!! معلومه چی داری میگی؟!

-       هیچی هیچی..

مرگانا سعی کرد خنده اش رو خفه کنه. آرتور اخم کرد.

-       دیگه بهتره بری. پدر نگرانت میشه.

لبخند مرگانا از روی لبش محو شد. با ناراحتی گفت:

-       چرا.. چرا نمیشه برگردی؟ مطمئنم پدر هم دلش برات تنگ شده.. اگه بخاطر مرلینه، اون هم میتونه با ما بیاد..

مرلین که احساس کرد مرگانا نیاز داره با برادرش تنها باشه، از اون ها فاصله گرفت و به سمت صندلی سبز رفت. روی صندلی نشست و سیگاری روشن کرد.

آرتور با نگرانی نگاهش رو از مرلین به سمت مرگانا چرخوند، ولی انگار سیگار کشیدن مرلین برای مرگانا چندان مهم نبود. با لحنی خشک گفت:

-       مرلین هیچ ربطی به این ماجرا نداره. موضوع اینه که پدر هنوز نمیتونه من رو تحمل کنه.

مرگانا که احساس کرد بحث با آرتور فایده ای نداره، سرش رو تکون داد و برادرش رو در آغوش گرفت. آرتور موهای مرگانا رو بوسید.

-       مراقب خودت باش.

-       تو هم همینطور.. مراقب مرلین هم باش.

-       مرگانا.

مرگانا لبخندی شیطنت آمیز زد.

-       باشه باشه چی گفتم مگه..

مرگانا از آغوش آرتور بیرون اومد و از جاده ساحلی خارج شد. آرتور آهی کشید. به سمت مرلین رفت و روی صندلی کنارش نشست. مرلین با دستپاچگی خواست بلند بشه که آرتور بازوش رو گرفت.

-       بشین. کجا؟؟

مرلین دوباره نشست.

-       رفتش؟

-       اوهوم.

مرلین نگاهی به آرتور انداخت.

-       چرا از خونتون فرار کردی؟

آرتور نفس عمیقی کشید و به موج ها خیره شد. بعد از چند دقیقه سکوت رو شکست..


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

مرلین نگاهی به آرتور انداخت.

-       چرا از خونتون فرار کردی؟

آرتور نفس عمیقی کشید و به موج ها خیره شد. بعد از چند دقیقه سکوت رو شکست.

-       پدرم.. منو بخاطر مرگ مادرم سرزنش میکنه.. چون موقع تولد من از دنیا رفت. احساس گناهی که خودم دارم واسم کافیه، سرکوفت های پدرم هم اضافه میشه..

-       میفهمم چی میگی..

و واقعاً هم آرتور رو درک میکرد.

-       ولی آرتور.. پدرت الآن شکسته است.. هر لحظه ممکنه.. ممکنه..

مرلین نفس عمیقی کشید.

-       تا موقعی که زنده است سعی کن از وجودش استفاده کنی. شاید یه موقعی برگردی پیشش که خیلی دیر باشه.

آرتور سرش رو به سمت مرلین چرخوند.

-       تو پدرت.. هنوز زنده است؟

-       نه.

جواب مرلین کوتاه بود. مشخص بود که تمایلی به صحبت درباره این موضوع نداره. و آرتور این رو متوجه شد. دستش رو روی شونه ی مرلین گذاشت. مرلین سرش رو به سمت آرتور چرخوند. آرتور شونه اش رو فشرد.

-       چرا نگران عکس العمل خواهرت نبودی؟ یه زمانی تو خیابون از من فاصله میگرفتی که من همراهت به نظر نیام، بعد، امروز..

آرتور لبخندی زد.

-       همیشه داشتن بهترین ها به آدم غرور خاصی رو میده.

مرلین خوب معنی حرف آرتور رو فهمید..

* * *

مرگانا کنار پدرش نشست.

-       پدر..

اوتر سرش رو از روی کتاب بلند کرد و با لبخند به دخترش خیره شد.

-       پدر یه سؤال.. محض کنجکاوی..

اوتر عینکش رو برداشت.

-       بپرس دخترم.

-       اگه.. اگه آرتور بخواد برگرده..

ابروهای اوتر کمی در هم فرو رفت..

-       از نظر شما مشکلی نداره..؟

اوتر آهی کشید و به میز مقابلش خیره شد. اعترافش سخت بود ولی خودش هم دلتنگ دیدن پسرش شده بود. با صدای ضعیفی گفت:

-       نه..

-       و قول میدید دیگه اون رو مقصر اتفاق هایی که افتاده ندونید؟؟

اوتر با مکث جواب داد:

-       کارهایی که در اون باره میکنم.. دست خودم نیست.. و خودم هم نمیخوام که اون کارها رو انجام بدم..

-       پس قول میدید؟؟

-       همه سعیم رو میکنم.

مرگانا با خوشحالی لبخند زد و مشتی به بازوی پدرش زد و در رفت..

* * *

آرتور روی کاپوت ماشین زرد رنگ دراز کشیده بود و به ظلمتِ آسمون که با ستاره های ریز و درشت زینت داده شده بود، نگاه میکرد.

-       مرلین.

مرلین سرش رو از داخل ماشین بیرون آورد.

-       هوم؟

-       بیا اینجا.

مرلین از ماشین پیاده شد و با گیجی پرسید:

-       کجا؟!

-       روی کاپوت.

مرلین خنده اش گرفت ولی بعد از چشم غره آرتور، روی کاپوت دراز کشید و سیگاری روشن کرد.

داخلِ محدوده ی دید آرتور، ستاره ها با دود سیگار مرلین آمیخته شدند، انگار که در حال غرق شدن باشند..

-       مرلین اگه.. اگه بخوام برگردم،

سرش رو به سمت مرلین چرخوند،

-       تو هم باهام میای؟

مرلین به آرتور نگاه نکرد و به پک زدن به سیگارش ادامه داد.

-       شک دارم پدرت بخواد یه معتاد رو داخل خونه اش راه بده.

-       تو فقط بگو میای یا نه؟

مرلین با مکث جواب داد:

-       .. میام.

لبخندی روی لب آرتور ظاهر شد. سرش رو به سمت اقیانوس ستاره ها چرخوند که با دود خاکستری در حال آمیزش بودند..

* * *

آرتور نفس عمیقی کشید و زنگ خونه رو فشار داد. بعد از چند ثانیه در باز شد.

-       آرتووووووووور!!

آرتور از شدت بلندی صدای مرگانا چشم هاش رو بست.

-       آرتوووور! آرتوووور! آرتوووور!

مرگانا با خوشحالی بی حد و اندازه ای بالا پایین میپرید. جلو اومد و برادرش رو در آغوش گرفت. چشم های آرتور از حدقه بیرون زد [الکی مثلاً] .

-       لهم کردیییییی!!

مرگانا از آرتور جدا شد. لبخند گشادی روی لبش بود. چند لحظه مکث کرد و دوباره جلو اومد و آرتور رو در آغوش گرفت. آرتور با خنده مرگانا رو از خودش جدا کرد و وارد خونه شد. مرگانا به اتاق اوتر اشاره کرد. آرتور داخل اتاق شد.

-       مرگانا میشه برامـ..

اوتر سرش رو بلند کرد و با دیدن آرتور ساکت شد. چند ثانیه به هم خیره موندند، و بعد آرتور با لبخند به سمت پدرش رفت. اوتر بلند شد و دست هاش رو باز کرد. آرتور پدرش رو در آغوش گرفت. بعد از چند لحظه از هم جدا شدند.

-       اجازه میدید برگردم؟

اوتر شونه ی آرتور رو فشرد و با لبخند گفت:

-       اینجا خونه خودته.

آرتور لبخندی زد و سرش رو پایین انداخت. بعد از چند لحظه گفت:

-       میتونم.. میتونم یکی از دوست هام رو هم بیارم؟

اوتر با تعجب گفت:

-       دوستت؟

-       اینجا باهاش آشنا شدم.

-       مگه خودش خونه نداره؟

آرتور با مکث جواب داد:

-       نه.

اوتر مردد به نظر میرسید. آرتور با لحنی محکم گفت:

-       پدر اگه اون توی این مدت بهم پناه نمیداد ممکن بود یخ بزنم.

اوتر لبخند زد و سرش رو تکون داد. آرتور با خوشحالی گفت:

-       پس من میرم.. وسایلام پیش اونه.

و بدون اینکه منتظر جواب پدرش بمونه، از اتاق بیرون رفت.

* * *

آرتور وارد جاده ساحلی شد. ضربان قلبش شدت گرفته بود. حالش براش عجیب بود.. با فکر اینکه چند دقیقه بعد همراه مرلین به خونه خودش برمیگشت، ناخودآگاه لبخندی روی لبش نشست.

به سمت ماشین مرلین حرکت کرد. مرلین یکی از پاهاش رو روی فرمون گذاشته بود و چیزی رو داخل پاش فرو میکرد. آرتور با کنجکاوی نزدیک تر شد..

-       مرلیـ..!!

مرلین با ترس برگشت و به آرتور نگاه کرد.

-       آرتور، منـ..

-       تو.. تو گفته بودی.. گفته بودی تزریق نمیکنی..!

مرلین سرنگ رو از رگ پاهاش بیرون کشید. آرتور عقب عقب رفت و سرعتش رو بیشتر کرد. عصبانیت و ناباوری تمام وجودش رو پر کرده بود. حس خوبی نیست که وقتی همه ی وجودت رو شادی پر کرده، اتفاقی بیفته که همه ی اون شادی همزمان تبدیل به خشم و نفرت بشه..

مرلین با بیشترین سرعتی که میتونست دنبال آرتور دوید.

-       آرتور!.. وایسا!! صبر کن!

آرتور با عصبانیت ایستاد و برگشت

-       "من تزریق نمیکنم" آره؟؟ این جمله برات آشنا نیست؟؟

-       آرتور، این فقط..

مرلین چیزی برای گفتن نداشت.

آرتور چند قدم دیگه رفت و باز برگشت.

-       من بهت اعتماد کرده بودم مرلین! و.. و حالا فهمیدم تزریق میکنی..! احتمالاً هم همیشه تزریق میکردی..

-       ببین.. آرتور..

-       خفه شو! بسه! فقط خفه شو!!

آرتور با قدم های بلند از جاده ساحلی بیرون رفت. مرلین رفتنِ آرتور رو تماشا کرد. وقتی آرتور در چشمش تبدیل به لکه ای کوچک شد، با بدنی پر از درد برگشت و داخل ماشین نشست. بدنش میلرزید، گلوش درد میکرد، چشم هاش میسوخت..

تنها دوستش، تنها کسی که توی دنیا بهش اهمیت میداد رو ناامید کرده بود، آرتور رو از دست داده بود.. بدنش به حدی درد میکرد که حتی اشک ریختن رو هم فراموش کرده بود.. تنها آرزویی که در اون لحظه داشت این بود که از این دنیا پاک بشه.. سرش رو چرخوند و چشمش به نقاشی آرتور افتاد. نقاشی رو با دستای لرزونش برداشت..

* * *

آرتور دست هاش رو داخل جیبش گذاشته بود و با فکری مشغول به سمت خونه ی گوین میرفت. نمیخواست که فکرش سمت مرلین بره. طبیعتاً نباید اینقدر ناامید میشد، حال خودش رو نمیفهمید.. وقتی نزدیک خونه گوین رسید، سرش رو بالا آورد. با تعجب ایستاد.

گوین دست هاش رو دور پسری قدبلند با موهای قهوه ای حلقه کرده بود و در حال بوسیدنش بود. جلو رفت و گلوش رو صاف کرد. گوین با حواس پرتی از پسر جدا شد.

-       اوه! هی آرتور!

-       (هی آرتور؟ همین؟) سلام. ایشون کیه؟

گوین به پسر لبخندی زد، دستش رو گرفت و گفت:

-       لانسلوت.. یکی از دوستای قدیمی..

 لانسلوت دستش رو به سمت آرتور دراز کرد.

-       خوشبختم آرتور. گوین زیاد ازت حرف میزنه. میگه براش مثل برادر میمونی.

آرتور با بی اعتنایی دست داد.

-       .. من دیگه میرم..

گوین سری تکون داد و همراه لانسلوت داخل خونه رفت. آرتور با عصبانیت دست هاش رو مشت کرد و با پاش به درخت کنار خونه لگد زد. روزی بدتر از امروز براش نبود..

* * *

مرلین داخل ماشین نشسته بود و به نوشته های پشت نقاشی خیره مونده بود. با صدای ماشینی سرش رو برگردوند. اگروین و مرد دیگه ای از ماشین پیاده شدند. مرلین نقاشی رو از پنجره ی دیگه ماشین بیرون انداخت. دست اگروین یقه اش رو گرفت و از ماشین بیرون کشید.

-       فکر کردی من مسخره اتم؟؟

مشتی به صورت مرلین زد.

-       اگروین خواهش میکنم، منـ..

اگروین مشت دیگه ای به صورت مرلین زد.

-       امروز دیگه هیچ دوستی نداری مرلین!

 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

اگروین مشت دیگه ای به صورت مرلین زد.

-       امروز دیگه هیچ دوستی نداری مرلین!

مرلین رو روی زمین انداخت. به دوستش اشاره ای کرد. مرد دو چوب از ماشینش بیرون آورد و یکی رو به اگروین داد. مرلین با صدای ضعیفی التماس کنان گفت:

-       اگروین، خواهش میکنم.. ماشینم رو نه..

اگروین یقه ی مرلین رو گرفت و بالاتنه ی مرلین رو از زمین بلند کرد.

-       ماشینت نه؟ همم بذار ببینم.. اون دوست مو بلوندت چطوره؟ هان؟؟

مرلین دندون هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و با دست آزادش مشتی به شکم اگروین زد. اگروین از درد خم شد و مرد دیگر لگد محکمی به مرلین زد. مرلین از درد چشم هاش رو بست. صدای ضربه های چوب روی بدنه ی ماشین به گوشش میرسید.

سعی کرد با خزیدن روی زمین خودش رو دور کنه،

 

ولی بعد از چند دقیقه اگروین به سمتش اومد، بازوش رو گرفت و داد زد:

-       بلند شو!! بلند شووو!!

مرلین چند بار زمین خورد و عاقبت مرد کشان کشان مرلین رو نزدیک ماشین برد.

چند لگد به پهلو و صورت مرلین زد، باقیِ مواد مرلین رو برداشت و همراه مرد از اونجا رفت. مرلین از درد به خودش میپیچید.

* * *

آرتور با بهت به منظره روبروش خیره مونده بود.

شیشه های ماشین شکسته بود و چند جای ماشین فرو رفته بود. روی زمین رد خون مشخص بود.

آرتور نزدیک تر اومد. روی صندلی ها پر از خرده شیشه شده بود. قلبش از درد فشرده شد.

-       مرلییییین! مرلیییییییین!!

آرتور طول و عرض جاده رو چند بار رفت و برگشت ولی خبری از مرلین نبود.

* * *

مرلین خودش رو کشان کشان به جمعی که دور آتیش بودند، رسوند.

-       هی، چیزی داری؟

مرلین سعی کرد مردی که داشت بهش نزدیک میشد رو هل بده، اما فقط باعث شد خودش روی زمین بیفته. مرد سرنگ رو مقابل صورت مرلین گرفت.

-       از اینا داری؟؟

مرلین به زحمت از جا بلند شد. مرد مرلین رو هل داد و مرلین دوباره روی زمین افتاد. شعله ی آتیش زبانه زد و آستین مرلین آتیش گرفت. مرلین با ناله دستش رو به زمین میزد تا بلکه آتیش رو خاموش کنه.. مرد روی مرلین خم شد.

-       ببین من بهت یه سرنگ میدم ولی مجبورم کفشت رو بردارم، خب؟

مرلین بی جون تر از اون بود که بتونه جواب بده. مرد به سمت پای مرلین رفت و کفش هاش رو درآورد و بسته رو داخل دست مرلین گذاشت.

-       زود باش دیگه، آتیش بازی رو از دست میدیم!

مرد از مرلین دور شد و به سمت دوست هاش رفت.

مرلین با زحمت نشست. آستین دستش رو بالا زد، انگشتش رو باز و بسته کرد و چند ضربه روی رگ دستش زد تا رگ برجسته بشه. اشک هاش رو از روی صورتش کنار زد و سرنگ رو داخل رگ فرو کرد..

* * *

آرتور در حالی که نفس نفس میزد، به جاده ساحلی برگشت. هوا تاریک شده بود. مرلین هیچ جا نبود. پیداش نکرده بود. با پریشانی دستش رو داخل موهاش کرد.

-       ای خدا.. کدوم گوری هستی مرلین..

دوباره از جاده بیرون رفت.

* * *

مرلین به آسمون خیره شده بود. نوری که از ترقه های آتیش بازی ایجاد شده بود، آسمون رو روشن کرده بود. شعله های آتیش رو به خاموشی بودند.

صدای آرتور داخل گوشش پیچید.

-       "من بهت اعتماد کرده بودم مرلین!"

پلک زد و اشکی از گوشه ی چشمش بیرون اومد. چشم هاش رو بست. آخرین لحظه صدای آرتور رو شنید.. خیلی نزدیک به نظر میرسید.. خیلی..

* * *

آرتور به سمت مرلین دوید. چند بار روی زمین افتاد و بلند شد. به بدن سرد مرلین که کنار خاکستر آتیش افتاده بود رسید. روی زمین نشست. با دست هاش شونه های بی جونِ مرلین رو گرفت و با شدت تکون داد.

-       مرلین.. مرلین!

سکوت.

-       اصلاً شوخی جالبی نیست. بلند شو.. چشم هاتو باز کن.. چشم هاتو باز کن لعنتی!!

بدن مرلین سرد بود. آرتور اشک هایی که پشت سر هم روی صورتش جاری میشدن رو پاک کرد. سر مرلین رو روی پاش گذاشت.

-       مرلین، بلند شو! ازت ناراحت نیستم، ازت ناامید نشدم، تو هیچوقت منو ناامید نمیکنی.. کمکت میکنم ترک کنی، فقط بلند شو، بلند شو لعنتی..

آرتور پیشونی اش رو روی پیشونی مرلین گذاشت. اشک هاش روی صورت مرلین میریخت. آرتور سرش رو بلند کرد. لب هاش رو روی لب های سرد مرلین گذاشت. باورش براش سخت بود. همه ی این اتفاق ها فراتر از تحملش بود. سرش رو بالا آورد و با تمام وجودش فریاد زد..

* * *

با قیافه ای شبیه به مجسمه داخل سردخونه شد. به دور و برش نگاه کرد. با حواس پرتی بازوی پرستاری که در حال رد شدن بود رو گرفت. پرستار ایستاد و به آرتور نگاه کرد.

-       مشکلی پیش اومده آقا؟ چیزی میخواید؟

آرتور به پرستار خیره شد. پرستار منتظر نگاهش کرد.

-       من.. من دنبال مرلین میگردم..

پرستار لحظه ای گیج آرتور رو نگاه کرد. بعد از چند لحظه لبخند غمناکی زد.

-       آقای آمبِرو زیوز؟

اتاقی رو نشون داد و گفت:

-       داخل اون اتاق هستند.

آرتور تلو تلو خوران به سمت اتاق رفت. تابوتی داخل اتاق قرار داشت. آرتور جلوتر رفت. چشمش به داخل تابوت افتاد.

پوست سفید و لب های کبود مرلین براش غریبه بود.

دستش رو داخل تابوت یرد و صورت مرلین رو لمس کرد. سرد بود، سردترین چیزی که تا به حال لمس کرده بود..

تنها چیزی که بعد از اون به یاد داشت، دست های پر قدرتی بودند که محکم اون رو نگه داشته بودند تا اتاق رو بهم نریزه..

یه زمانی که از همه کس و همه چیز بریده بود، مرلین وارد زندگیش شد. نشون داد که میشه با وجود همه ی مشکلات، جور دیگه ای به زندگی نگاه کرد. تاریکی های زندگیش رو از بین برد، قلبش رو تصاحب کرد، و بعد رفت. رفت و همه چی رو با خودش برد انگار که وظیفه اش رو انجام داده باشه، رفت ولی قلب آرتور رو هم با خودش برد. روح آرتور رفته بود..

* * *

سرش رو بالا گرفت و به موج ها خیره شد. افکارِ توی ذهنش بدون اینکه پردازش بشن یکی یکی میومدن و میرفتن. نگاهش یه جا ثابت مونده بود ولی چیزی رو نمیدید. بعد از اون همه فریادی که زده بود حنجره اش درد میکرد، ولی هنوزم میخواست داد بزنه. ناخودآگاه بلند شد و چرخید، راهشو سمت چیزی که یه زمانی اسمش ماشین بود کج کرد، تنها ماشین پارک شده جاده ساحلی دابلین.

کنار ماشین رسید، کاغذی روی زمین توجهش رو جلب کرد. به سمت کاغذ رفت. خم شد و کاغذ رو برداشت. وقتی چشمش به نقاشی خورد، با بی اعتنایی خواست کاغذ رو پاره کنه که نوشته های پشت کاغذ توجهش رو جلب کرد. کاغذ رو برگردوند. چشم هاش با سرعت خط ها رو میگذروند. به آخرِ نوشته ها رسید. دست هاش رو مشت کرد و کاغذ داخل دستش مچاله شد. روی زمین زانو زد..

نوشته ی پشت نقاشی:

I know I took the path that you would never want for me

میدونم مسیریو رفتم که تو هیچ وقت برای من نمیخواستی

I know I let you down, didn't I?

میدونم که تورو  ناامید کردم، نکردم؟

So many sleeplessnights where you were waiting up on me

شبای زیادی بی خواب بودم جایی که تو تا دیر وقت منتظر من میموندی

Well I'm just a slave unto the night

میدونی من فقط یه برده ام در شب

Now remember when I told you that’s the last you'll see of me?

حالا بخاطر بیار وقتی که بهت گفتم این آخرینِ منه که تو خواهی دید (دیگه هیچ وقت منو نمیبینی)

Remember when I broke you down to tears?

یادت بیار که من چطور تو رو به گریه انداختم

I knew I took the path that you would never want for me

میدونستم اون راهی رو رفتم که تو هیچ وقت برای من نمیخواستی

I gave you hell through all the years

تمام این سال ها دنیا رو برات جهنم کردم

So I bet my life for you

پس رو زندگیم شرط میبندم، برای تو

I've been around the world

من گوشه گوشه ی جهان رو دیدم

And never in my wildest dreams would I come running home to you

و هرگز در وحشی ترین رویاهام تصورشم نمیکردم که (هیچ وقت انتظارش رو نداشتم)، که یه روزی به سمت خانه برای تو برگردم (شیفته ی تو بشم و از کارام پشیمون شم)

I've told a million lies, but now I tell a single truth

میلیون ها بار دروغ گفتم، اما حالا یه بار هم حقیقتو میگم

There's you in everything I do

تو در تمام کارهایی که انجام میدم حضور داری

Don't tell me that I'm wrong

بهم نگو که اشتباه میکنم

I've walked that road before

من این راهو قبلا رفتم

And left you on your own

و تو رو روی پای خودت گذاشتم

And please, believe them when they say that it's left for yesterday

و خواهش میکنم باور کن اونا رو وقتی که میگن دیروز سپری شده

And the records that I play

و آهنگ هایی که من پخش میکنم

Please forgive me for all I've done

لطفا منو ببخش بخاطر تمام کارهایی که کردم

{Imagine Dragons - I Bet My Life}

منظور کلی آهنگ: حرف ها و نصیحت هایی که گفتی رو انجام ندادم و مسیری رو که انتخاب کردم برخلاف میل تو بود، تو کارای تو دخالت نکردم و همه چیز رو به عهده ی خودت، و روی دوش خودت گذاشتم. گذشته گذشته و باید به حال توجه کنی.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> من واقعاً وقتی خودم اینا رو مینوشتم پشت سر هم اشک میریختم، از ته دلم امیدوارم شما هم همینجوری باشید چون فقط اون موقع است که داستان رو درک کردید؛ اینکه تنها دوست و رفیقی که توی کل دنیا دارید، ازتون ناامید بشه، و اینکه کسی رو که براتون با ارزش ترینه از دست بدید  
> و خواهش میکنم ازتون.. اگه از این به بعد جایی معتادی رو دیدید، دربارش فکر بد نکنید.. شاید اون خودش نمیخواسته توی این موقعیت باشه.. شما از هیچ چیزِ زندگیِ اون خبر ندارید  
> معتادا بخاطر احساس شرمندگی، ترس، خشم و عذابی که میکشن به حمایت نیاز دارن نه چیز دیگه ای که حال اونا رو نسبت به خودشون بدتر کنه  
> -_-


End file.
